


You painted my heart in green

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Emma wants to warm Karin’s heart, F/F, Karin is a sucker for Emma’s smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: All Emma wants is to see Karin smiling more and be able to warm her heart. All Karin wants is to see Emma smiling as dazzlingly and tenderly as she always does but she can’t bear to be the one bringing a sad smile upon her face
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You painted my heart in green

**You painted my heart in green**

The first time you met her, you were immediately dragged into the depths of her mesmerizing green eyes, but what completely enchanted you was the way she smiled at you.

You instantly fell prey to her silent spell.

For a second, you felt your world freezing and starting to spin around, dazing you as a cozy feeling started to grow inside of you and your heartbeat resonated wildly and loudly in your tympanums.

Yet, the mere sight of her tender and dazzling smile made your heart slowly warm up and finally be in calm, and from that moment on, you decided you would do anything that was in your hands to always protect her lovely smile so she never had to lose it.

So when she told you about her dream of being a school idol, you decided to support and encourage her to make it come true, wanting nothing more than see her succeeding.

Next you knew, was that she was eating with you every day, not mattering to her if you had already warned her you didn’t liked people and preferred to be left alone, yet you found yourself not minding it at all but wanting to spend more and more time with her if that meant to be able to see her dazzling and tender smile every day and the way it vividly made her eyes sparkle, trapping you in them while your heart quickened its steady beating.

One day, as you were observing her changing into different outfits for her pv presentation, you couldn’t help but feel happy and sad at the same time as you saw her enjoying her free time with more and different people, seeing her smiling at them the same way she always smiled at you and it hurt you, it made your chest hurt painfully, especially when you saw her so cutely dressed as teddy bear and how happily she held Yuu-san in a tight hug with a big smile upon her face and in that moment, you could only wish you were the one she was giving that hug instead.

So after have witnessed that, you left the room without any explanation, not seeing her sad expression as you went out, closing the door behind you, leaving her behind too.

But as her dream slowly come true, you couldn’t help but start to feel the dull ache in your chest increasing and hurting more and more as a quiet storm arrived to your heart.

You couldn’t understand if such pain was because the person you consider your best friend was enjoying her free time with new friends, sharing with them the same hobbies and had less time for you or it was because her dreams were finally coming true and you weren’t by her side, sharing them with her like you’d want to and soon enough, those feelings and dark thoughts unconsciously made your heart start to grow cold as the storm slowly and entirely took over it.

So, the more she insisted you to be part of the group, the more you rejected her and distanced yourself from her, not wanting to see her losing her lovely smile because of your fault.

\- Karin-chan, are you interested in them? – you hear her asking you cheerfully one day while you discreetly read the magazine in your hands – Then you should join the club, it's very fun! All of us are making an effort to be school idols.

\- I'm not interested. I just thought that magazine could help you Emma – you lie to her averting your eyes, not bearing to see her sad face.

\- But....

\- I have my job as a model. I don't really have time to be a school idol. You know that, don't you? – you say coldly to her, closing your eyes while taking a deep sigh, hating to talk to her in such tone.

\- I see... You're always helping me so I thought we could do this together – you hear her saying with sad voice, breaking your heart.

\- I just want to support you because I see how much effort you're putting into this. But if I gave you the wrong idea, I'll stop doing it. You can take the magazine with you for ideas or whatever else. And don't invite me to the club again – you tell her even colder than before, trying to end any further attempt of conversation from her part while putting more distance between you two. You don’t deserve her…

You hate it, you really hate to be like this with her but you can't stand to not be the one by her side, helping her through everything and be the one she smiles at so dazzlingly, but just be another average person, one of the many people she gives that smile.

Yet ironically, you’re actually the only one who can bring such a sad and painful smile and expression to her face.

As soon as she leaves your room, you can’t help the feeling of guiltiness and hate that takes over you, ranging through your body as tears start to fall down. That’s the first time in years you allow yourself to cry until you fall asleep.

Next day, you let your own cowardice take control of your body to avoid Emma at all costs, not ready to face the sad truth, not being able to handle that you’re the one erasing that tender smile you adore so much of her beautiful face.

You sigh for what seems the umpteenth time, trying to find the stupid questionnaire when suddenly you hear a knock on your door.

As you open it, you come to meet her intense and fierce green eyes staring at you, piercing your soul while making your breathe get caught in your throat.

\- E-Emma? What are you-? – you don’t get to finish your question when you feel her soft hand grabbing you by your wrist and pulling you out of your room.

\- Come with me – you hear her saying determined as she keeps dragging you out to who knows where.

As both of you are out of the building, she finally turns around and flashes you one of those smiles you adore and missed so badly.

\- Go out with me today, please – she says cheerfully and you can’t help but feel your heart skip a beat at her words, imaging it as a kind of date and be infected with her happy mood, smiling back at her timidly as she takes your hand and pulls you with her.

And just like that, slowly but steady, you start to feel her soft touch and tender smile melting the ice of your heart and bringing calm back to it. And for the first time in what feels like an eternity, you get back to enjoy spending time with somebody else as you two explore the city together, realizing it’s only because you love to spend time with her.

You love to see the way the sun hits her red hair, mesmerizing you or the way she seems to make everything shine with more intensity wherever she steps on, especially the grass, which timidly reminds you of her enchanting green eyes.

You find amusing how she doesn’t seem to have lost her appetite in this time apart, never ceasing to impress you and especially, you love the way she timidly smiles at you as you tease her about it and her cheeks get adorned with an adorable red hue and you decide red looks on her as good as green does.

It’s in your last stop when you feel your world stop for a couple of minutes and your heart about to burst with happiness.

\- I don't remember the last time I had so much fun – you confess to her with a shy smile as she takes out a paper of her bag.

\- Karin-chan, this is yours, isn’t it? It was in the magazine you gave me – she says as you observe her giving you said paper, _that stupid questionnaire_.... you only hope she didn't read it but of course, you wouldn't be that lucky – Is this how you really feel?... Why didn't you told me? Why do you act as if it doesn't interest you? Why do you have these feelings locked inside of you? – you hear her raising her voice at you with each question, hurt evident in her voice – I want to be an idol who can make people feel warm and excited inside, but I can't seem to make you feel like that even if you're the closest person to me...

It hurts, the pain in your chest it's too unbearable as you hear her saying those words with such sad tone and hurt in her voice.

You want to tell her it's not like that, that she's completely wrong but you can't find the words to do it so you stay there standing still, completely frozen and mute.

\- It has passed a lot of time since I saw you smile. I want you to smile more, Karin-chan! I want to know more about you! – she softly shouts, surprising you and you sigh, not fully prepare to pronounce and admit out loud your next words.

\- When I started to help out with the club, I realized it was really fun. All of you have a goal while you worry about the others and laugh all together. All what I thought that was silly and I was avoiding all this time was really fun. But that's not who I am, that's not who Karin Asaka is. I'm supposed to be serene and mature... This is who I am Emma and all of this is my fault, not yours... – you say while closing your eyes and sigh heavily, turning around, not bearing to take a look at her sad face because you know if you do, you’ll completely break down in front of her and you need to be strong for her.

But as soon as her arms are around you and her soft voice fills your hearing, your heart stops for a second and you forget how to properly breathe, biting your lips while trying to fight to stop any rebel tear from falling.

\- It’s okay Karin-chan. You can be whoever you want to be while you smile. That’s the best you so everything will be okay. Just let me know how you feel – she says, hugging you tighter and tenderly while you blush deeply in her embrace, enjoying it and the warm feeling filling your heart.

\- I’m not like you. I can’t warm any heart or excite people – you confess to her quietly.

\- You warmed mine – she says, smiling widely while hugging you tighter and nuzzling your cheek in a funny way and you can’t help but smile wider and turn around to hug her back tightly.

She smiles back at you, tenderly and happiest than ever while you smile at her timidly and kiss her forehead, staring into her eyes.

\- You painted my heart in green – you tell her as she squeals and quickly covers her face with her hands, completely embarrassed by your unexpected words.

\- Karin-chan! – she keeps squealing embarrassed while you notice her blush going deeper, making you giggle, red is definitely a good color on her.


End file.
